


Preparing Anniversary Gifts

by Damien_Kova



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Asuna and Kirito both prepare the anniversary gift they have planned for their lover. Fortunately for them and their lover, Suguha and Sinon make wonderful gifts.





	Preparing Anniversary Gifts

The moans that filled Kirito’s ears brought a smile to the young man’s face as he held tightly onto Sinon’s hips. Every thrust into her just forced another sweet moan from her soft lips that made him wish he had done something like this sooner. “You like that, don’t you, Sinon? Taking a cock while looking like a slut.~” The day of Kirito and Asuna’s anniversary from when they first got married in SAO was coming up and it made his heart skip a beat that the usually well-kept Asuna was into something like  _ this. _ When the only answer the young man got was another loud scream of pleasure, it only caused his cock to throb inside of the young girl he was fucking.

 

Sinon was in a world of pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her ass was plugged with a thick dildo that vibrated to seemingly no end inside of her. Her pussy was stuffed with Kirito’s cock hammering away against her womb with  _ every  _ thrust he made. And her mind was quickly turning into mush with the sheer amount of bliss that coursed through her system. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when Kirito grabbed onto her hair from behind, pulling it just enough to make her scream even louder. Words were beyond the sniper at this point as she held on as tightly as she could to her own bed sheets.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Kirito knew Asuna was into this, part of him would feel bad for openly cheating on his loving fiance like this. But, everyone in their little group knew that the two were open swingers. As he thrusted into Sinon’s tight cunt, Kirito couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and pulling his hand back from her hair. In a matter of moments, that had was on the young girl’s plump, round ass cheeks. Lifting it into the air, Kirito was more than pleased to hear Sinon shriek in pure bliss when he  _ swatted  _ her ass as hard as he could. It brought a smile to his face to see her pale skin turn a sharp red in less than a second.

 

That one slap made her rear end sting more than she had ever felt it before, but it was one of the  _ best  _ feelings she had in a long time. A shocked gasp escaped Sinon’s lips as her glasses slipped off of her face, falling onto the pillow in front of her. It wasn’t much of a surprise that this happened, however, with just how roughly Kirito was fucking her. But it made her heart skip a beat as she realized that someone like him was doing his best for someone like her. “K-Kirito…”

 

However, Kirito didn’t say a thing, only laughing and smacking her ass once again. With just how tight her pussy wrapped around his shaft with each spanking, he saw no reason not to spank it as many times as he wanted. Even if her skin stayed red and she was unable to sit properly for a week, there wasn’t a single reason in his head to stop him from spanking her again. It only made things better for him as every time he slapped her ass, Sinon  _ screamed  _ out in pure bliss.

 

Unfortunately, that was when Kirito’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket, catching him off guard for just a split second until he heard his girlfriend’s ringtone, the main theme music for SAO. “A-Aren’t you… Going to answer that…?” Sinon turned her head as much as she could, a satisfied moan leaving her lips as she suddenly fell forward and her face plummeted into her pillow.

 

“It’s just Asuna. She can wait for a bit. Besides…. Why would I want to pull away from a fine piece of ass like you?~” Right at that moment, the ringtone died down, leaving the two in silence for just a moment. Until the sound of another smack filled the room, followed by Sinon’s voice ringing out once again. “She can wait until I’m done with you. If it’s important, she’ll call again.” Kirito quickly leaned over his partner for the might and smiled as he bit down into her neck, earning another shameless moan from Sinon.

 

Everything felt  _ perfect  _ beyond what she had expected it to feel. Every slap, every thrust, every mark left by Kirito’s teeth. Sinon was surprised that she hadn’t cum yet despite all the pleasure she was feeling. It was like she was held just on the cusp of her orgasm but Kirito was keeping her from actually achieving it. The sniper had no idea just how Kirito was doing it, but she didn’t exactly care. As long as the pleasure kept coming, she would do whatever he wanted of her. Even if it caused her arousal to drip onto the bed more and more by the moment, her body felt too  _ good  _ to give up this feeling.

 

Right at that moment, Kirito’s phone began going off again. Both of them tried to ignore it until Sinon’s phone, that was sitting across the room where they had thrown it. The swordsman let out a heavy and almost disappointed sigh as he slowed his thrust to a more reasonable pace, keeping his hand firmly against Sinon’s plump rear end. “Hello?”   
  
“Kirito!~” Asuna couldn’t have sounded happier on the other end of the call, a low moan following her as she spoke. “I just wanted to see how you were and to let you know that Suguha is going to be staying at my place tonight.” She sounded just as happy and cheerful as could be as she plopped herself down onto her bed, looking down at Suguha’s begging expression. “So, don’t expect her to be home tonight.”   
  
“Oh, that’s fine. I have a feeling I’ll be staying as Sinon’s while we try and get your anniversary present ready.” Kirito kept his eyes firmly on Sinon’s body, taking in every inch of her skin and admiring just how she shivered and tried to push herself back against his cock when his thrust were too slow. “Things are coming along pretty well.” That’s when he heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line, a smile coming to his face as he realized just what was happening. “You that excited for our anniversary?”   
  
“Definitely! I’ve got the perfect little gift for you!~” Asuna playfully ran her hand through Suguha’s hair before bringing her finger to the other girl’s lips, keeping her quiet during her call. “Mommy’s on the phone with your brother. Keep quiet for now, okay?” There was a soft air of dominance in Asuna’s voice as she spoke to Suguha, a smile creeping to her lips as she looked into her eyes. “Good girl. I might just have to get you a collar.”   
  
“You truly are the Berserk Healer, aren’t you, Asuna?” Kirito couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he spanked Sinon once again, earning another loud shriek out of her. “But, is there anything else you’d like while you’ve got me on the phone?” He slowly started to pick up the pace of his hips again, forcing Sinon to moan and try to keep herself quiet against her pillow. “Awe. Can you hear that? It’s like she just wants  _ more. _ ” Kirito quickly stopped his thrust all together, quietly laughing when Sinon immediately started to whine and buck her ass back against his hips. The sound of sheer  _ desperation _ that left her made her made both Kirito and Asuna smile on the call.   
  
“Yep! Sino sounds like she’s going to be a wonderful treat to have. I can’t wait!” An almost overexcited giggle left Asuna as she slowly pulled Suguha onto her bed, forcing the girl onto her back to expose her large breasts to her. “But, that’s all I really wanted. Just to let you know that Suguha was going to be busy tonight so you wouldn’t see her.”   
  
“Gotcha.”    
  
“Love you, Kirito!~”   
  
“You too, Asuna. See you in a few days.”

 

Sinon’s eyes widened when she suddenly felt that perfect cock slowly slip out of her pussy, every inch of it seemingly taking its time just to annoy her. However, when it finally popped out of her, an almost pitiful whine rumbled in her throat as she turned her head to see just what was happening. The feeling of being empty of Kirito’s cock left a void in her heart, her body quivering for a moment when she felt him crawl on the bed until he was sitting in front of her face. The next moment, Sinon felt his cock slap down against her cheek with a  _ thud  _ and she was suddenly on her hands and knees _.  _ It forced a low and perfectly submissive moan from her lips as she sat still and let the arousal-coated shaft rest against her face, covering her eye as his balls rested against her chin. “Ki-Kirito…?” She didn’t know what to say or think, having a feeling in the back of her mind of what was going to happen, but unsure of if she was right.

 

Kirito didn’t hesitate to push his hips forward and force every inch of his cock past Sinon’s soft lips in one quick thrust. An almost dark laugh rumbled in his throat as he grabbed either side of her head and kept her in place as he began to move. There was no hesitation whatsoever in his movements as he proceeded to start fucking the young sniper’s throat. “I need to prep your throat if you’re going to be of any use to Asuna when I give you to her. Can’t have our slut not being able to handle something in her mouth.~”   
  
It took Sinon about ten seconds to realize what was happening. The feeling of her throat being stretched out around Kirito’s cock. The feeling of his hands gripping tightly onto her head. Even the way his pelvis  _ slammed  _ against her nose with each thrust he made. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to make through what he was doing. Of course, that thought quickly left her mind when she realized just how  _ wonderful  _ Kirito’s thick shaft tasted against her tongue. As he pushed into the back of her throat, Sinon felt the first bit of her breath slip from her lungs, exiting her body and leaving her craving something to replace it.

 

It didn’t help her much that Kirito knew just what he was doing. Each thrust that he made was just rough enough to make Sinon unable to breathe as his hips pushed against her face. But his cock was just long enough to keep her from breathing in properly until he pulled himself as far back as he could, leaving only the tip of his thick shaft in her mouth. Being able to fuck Sinon’s face as hard and fast as he had was both a disappointment as well as a blessing for the swordsman. He didn’t have to worry about destroying her glasses as he fucked her face, but that was part of the biggest turn on he had for girls with glasses. Leaving them unable to see as he took control and rocked their world. It was just what he wanted out of them. “How’s it taste, Sinon? Having my cock plugging your throat after it was just stuffed in your cunt.”   
  
There was no denying that the taste of his arousal, and now saliva, coated cock was  _ incredible.  _ Something about the taste and just how perfectly he was dominating her body lead Sinon’s pussy to ache with need. Nothing was even touching her cunt, but the combined feeling of having a vibrator in her ass, as well as Kirito’s cock in her mouth, caused her to moan out in shameless need and desire. She didn’t know if she would only ever feel this way for Kirito or not, but the way he handled her, touched her and fucked her all combined for the  _ perfect  _ amount of pleasure that kept her wanting more and more with each passing second.

 

Maybe it was the fact that she could feel him  _ throbbing  _ against her tongue with each thrust even though he just  _ wouldn’t _ cum inside of her just yet. Maybe it was that Sinon knew that Kirito and Asuna were swingers and had been ever since she met them. Or possibly, it was the simple fact that  _ someone  _ was fucking her just how her body had craved. Sinon had no idea just how to process what how perfectly blissful this was for her as her eyes slowly fluttered shut, a smile curling into her lips.

 

Kirito was quick to take notice of this fact, a satisfied breath leaving his lips as he slowed down his thrusts. He could tell just by how her tongue began to coil around his thick shaft that she was subconsciously trying to push him to an orgasm. “You want it that bad? You want me to cum down your throat and give you a taste of what Asuna feels almost daily?~” Hearing the sniper moan in response brought an almost ecstatic chuckle from Kirito’s lips as he nodded, holding tightly to Sinon’s hair. “Alright, then! Hope you can take it all!~”

 

Before she could even process the signs that Kirito was going to cum down her throat, Sinon was able to taste the first spurt of cum that landed on her tongue. It had an incredibly potent and almost indistinguishable taste. One that she quickly wanted more of. Luckily, she was given just what she wanted. More of his spunk followed with each thrust. She tried to swallow it all down, but over and over again, pump after pump of cum just continued to  _ flood  _ into her mouth. It quickly reached a point where Sinon didn’t know if she’d be able to swallow it all down, some of it quickly spurting out the corners of her lips and dripping onto the bed under her. Even as she came right then and there, squirting onto the bed between her legs, Sinon continued to do her best to swallow down Kirito’s seed.

 

Once the cum stopped flowing from his shaft, Kirito let out an extremely satisfied sigh and pulled his cock out of Sinon’s mouth,  _ slapping  _ it down against her cheek once again. “Well? Anything you want to say before we move on to the next step?”   
  
“N-Next… Step…?” Deep and needy breaths filled Sinon’s lungs with the scent and taste of the swordsman’s seed as she stayed in place as best as she could, looking him in the eyes. “What could possibly… Be next…?” A quiet and lustful gasp escaped her lips as she felt Kirito’s hand swat at her already sore ass once again, letting her know that her asshole was next on his list. “Is that why… You had the vibrator?”   
  
“How else was I going to stretch your ass out before I got into it. I don’t want my dick to be crushed inside of you. Though, with an ass like yours, it might not be so bad.” There was no hesitation before Kirito made his way behind Sinon’s body once again. He didn’t wait to place a hand onto her back and pushing her back down so her face was buried against her pillow. He also didn’t wait to pull the still-vibrating toy out of the sniper’s perky and plump rear end, tossing it onto the bed and licking his lips as he watched has asshole immediately close back up like it was never there. “Damn… You’re going to have one incredibly tight ass! Might even be better than Asuna’s.~”

 

Sinon didn't know what to say as she heard that confession. She only gasped and moaned as she was suddenly filled with his throbbing shaft, gripping the sheets of her bed almost hard enough to tear them with her nails. “Oh, fuck! You’re too big! You’re not going to-” Right at that moment, Kirito’s hips met her ass, the stinging pain from her red ass cheeks spiking for just a moment. “Fit…” A heavy and almost ashamed breath left her lips as she closed her eyes. Pleasure immediately flooded her system as he started to slowly move his hips once again. Pain was definitely there to complement the pleasure, but it was  _ nothing _ by comparison. Everything just felt far too  _ good  _ for any amount of pain to stop her from wanting this. “Keep going…”

 

“If it’s what you want, how could I say no?~” Kirito quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts again, matching the pace he had during his phone call with Asuna. Bringing his hands to her hips, he was quick to let his fingers sink into her soft skin. However, his eyes were locked on her near perfect ass as he _pounded_ into it. Every inch of his thick shaft plunged into her tight hole as he held tightly to her body, making sure that she could feel every ounce of bliss that he was bringing her. “Asuna’s going to have plenty of fun with you. Even if she isn’t as rough as I am, she’s definitely more dominant. And you’re plenty submissive for her to love fucking for weeks on end.”

 

Her mind was turning back into mush as the pleasure and lust were starting to get to be too much for her. Nonstop pleasure and sex was something that Sinon hadn’t experienced before, let alone with someone who knows what he was doing and how to make her do what he wanted of her. But there was no turning back and no desire to back out from this. Kirito or Asuna could fuck her to the point of her tongue rolling out of her mouth and she’d be more than satisfied to stay with them for as long as they wanted. Even if the pleasure didn’t last for almost hours on end as it had with Kirito, keeping her just on the cusp of cumming, Sinon knew that she would  _ love  _ whatever Asuna had planned for her.

 

On the other hand, Kirito didn’t care one way or the other if Sinon would love what Asuna had in store for her. As long as  _ he  _ could get off as many times as he wanted inside of his gaming friend, then what reason was there to worry about it? A wicked smile spread across his lips as he continued to  _ slam  _ his hips against her ass, watching it jiggle with each thrust that he made. “Come on, Sinon. You can moan louder than that, can’t you?~” His hand immediately came down and swatted the girl’s ass cheek, turning it red for just a moment.

 

Of course, Sinon replied with the loudest moan that her throat would allow her to. Throwing her head back and  _ wailing  _ in bliss just like she knew Kirito would enjoy. She could feel him throbbing and almost ready to burst inside of her tight ass. It made her heart skip a beat at the realization that he was going to cum inside of her  _ yet again _ . She didn’t know how many more she could take before losing her mind to the pleasure, but it quickly didn’t matter. Sinon’s vision quickly darkened as she took the rough pounding with little trouble now, her body starting to give out on her despite the ecstasy being so intense. “Oh fuck… Oh, fuck!”

 

Watching as Sinon’s body suddenly folded underneath him, Kirito could only chuckle as he continued to pound his cock against her womb. “That’s not fun, Sinon. I didn’t think you’d crumble that quickly. Maybe you won’t be able to handle Asuna when it’s time for her.~” A quiet and confident chuckle rumbled in his throat as he slowed his thrusts. He refused to stop, but he was willing to slow himself down so Sinon could try and regain herself for a little while longer. “I’ll tell you what. If you can pull yourself together, I’ll be more than happy to knock you up.~” As Kirito heard Sinon gasp out in glee, his smile only grew. “That’s what I like to hear.”

 

At that, moment, Sinon did her best to pull herself together. Slowly but surely, she managed to bring herself back onto her hands and knees. Her head rose off of the pillow and she turned to look back at the man that was fucking her, a lustful smile on her lips. “You better… Keep your promise…”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I?~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Hanging up her phone, Asuna couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked down at Suguha. Dripping bath water, a collar and leash around her neck, a submissive and almost loving look in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. “Suguha, you really are the picture of cuteness and beauty, aren’t you? Kirito’s going to love getting you for his anniversary gift.~” Speaking in a gentle and loving tone, she slowly guided her hand underneath the other girl’s chin, leash in hand, watching as her eyes lit up from the simple touch. “And you’re such a responsive one too. I might just have to keep you here for a few more days. I think Kirito can handle himself until then, don’t you?”   
  
“Y-Yes…” Suguha’s voice was quiet and soft, almost a complete contrast to her usual self. But she was in Asuna’s presence and the young girl just radiated something that made her want to be quiet and listen when they were in this mood. She didn’t know what it was, but she didn’t really care, either. With everything that had happened in just the last  _ hour  _ while the two were in the bath before the phone call, something told Suguha that she would do anything that Asuna wanted of her.

 

“Yes, what?” Asuna’s gentle voice quickly became stern as she narrowed her eyes, earning a deep blush from Suguha. “Well? If you want to be of any use to your brother, you’re going to have to learn what he likes. And I’m going to make sure you’re able to please us both.” The young blonde watched as her “gift” for her boyfriend nodded her head and slowly looked to the side.   
  
“Yes… M-Mistress…. I think Master can handle himself for the next few days.” Suguha knew just why she was acting this way, knowing that Asuna’s touch was one of the best feelings in the world. And by agreeing to be Kirito’s fuck-toy for the rest of their lives, she would be able to feel both Asuna’s touch and Kirito’s deeply-desirable touch. A soft groan left her lips as the leash around her neck yanked her forward just a little bit. Right at that moment, Suguha could feel her inner walls quiver and her thighs slicken with her own arousal. “I… I…”   
  
“You want more of what happened in the bath? If that’s the case, you need to ask for it. I can’t provide you something if I don’t know what you want.” Asuna chuckled and licked her lips as she pulled on the leash that she was holding, pulling Suguha toward the bed. “Reach underneath the bed until you find a black box. When you do, give it to me.” She slowly let go of the leash, allowing Suguha the room to move that would be needed to find the box of toys she kept under the bed.

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Suguha quickly did as told, poking her head underneath the bed to try and find the box. An excited and blissful gasp left her lips as she felt Asuna’s hand swat her plump ass cheeks, one after the other. Each smack just forced another gasp from her lips. But Suguha didn’t say a word to try and make it stop. After a moment or two of looking, and a dozen quick spankings, she pulled a black box out from under the bed and gently set it in Asuna’s lap. “I found it, Mistress.”

 

Asuna couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a smile as she opened the box, seeing the few toys she had collected since finding an interest in them. Inside the box was a dildo that matched Kirito’s length, a strap-on just as long, and a vibrating wand for her own personal use. “Such a good girl. Kirito is going to love it when you obey him without a second thought.~” Taking the non-vibrating dildo out of the box, she quickly set it to the side and pulled Suguha onto her bed instead. “But, there is one very important thing that I need to make sure of before I hand you off to him.”

 

Something about the thought of getting herself handed off to her own family sent a tingle of appreciation and lust along Suguha’s spine. She didn’t know what it was or if Kirito would be as gentle as Asuna was being with her. But she was mentally ready to handle it nonetheless when the time came. A quiet and exasperated gasp escaped her lips as she felt the dildo that Asuna held brush against her already soaked lower lips. “A-Asuna…” She began to absentmindedly tilt her head upward as she felt her Mistress’ slender fingers slowly wrap around her neck. There was no squeeze and no lack of air entering her body, only the feeling of something wrapped around her neck with her collar.   
  
“Don’t make me have to tell you again, Suguha. You will address me as Mistress and address Kirito as Master.” There was no hesitation from Asuna as she pushed the first few inches of the toy inside of Suguha. She made sure to not go too deep too fast to avoid hurting the gift for her precious boyfriend. It’d be an awful thing to give a broken and useless gift, after all. With her smile remaining on her face, Asuna slowly pumped the dildo back and forth inside of her submissive pet. “Now apologize or I stop being gentle.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Mistress! I didn’t mean to!” An incredibly shameless moan slipped from her lips as she felt the thick fake cock push deeper inside of her. It was slow and almost tantalizing with how Asuna used her body’s desires against her, but Suguha knew she was going to have to make it through in order to become Kirito’s gift. Even as the faux member suddenly pushed against her womb, causing her body to twitch and quiver, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out quiet moans. “Please… Don’t stop…”

 

“Now why on Earth would I bother to do that? Your pussy needs to be able to take Kirito’s cock or you’re going to end up broken by him in a night. And we wouldn’t want that, would we? Toys and pets need to be cherished and taken good care of.~” Asuna quickly placed a gentle kiss on her pet’s cheek as she started pumping the toy in and out of her even faster. It wasn’t much of an increase, but it was enough to make Suguha moan even louder, clearly enjoying herself. “See? Doesn’t it feel good to have a toy made after his cock inside of you? I bet you’d be screaming all night with just how rough he can get.~”

 

Each and every moan that forced itself from her lips was just another that reminded the young girl just how much she was loving this moment. She wasn’t even being fucked or roughly handled by Asuna, but every touch she felt lit up her nerves beyond belief. After a moment, Asuna slowed down the pace of her hand, making the toy  _ drag  _ along Suguha’s inner walls and become even more of a presence in her mind. “F-fuck… Please… I don’t… I want the real thing...”

 

“You do?” Asuna’s voice almost lit up with glee as she heard that from Suguha, chuckling softly before slowly dragging the faux member out of her tight cunt. “Open wide.~” The moment she watched her pet’s lips part, she slowly forced the first few inches of the dildo into her mouth. “Don’t you dare push it out. Enjoy the taste of your pussy. You’re bound to recognize it whenever Kirito makes you suck his cock after he fucks you.”

 

The submissive out of the two nodded her head and listened to what her Mistress told her. She slowly and attentively swirled her tongue around the thick member in order to get a taste of her own arousal. Even as she found herself pushed onto her back and with her legs spread wide. Suguha didn’t stop paying attention to the dildo in her mouth, especially once she felt it slowly  _ force  _ itself deeper and deeper into her mouth until it reached the back of her throat. Gagging quietly with her eyes closed shut, the young girl could feel the soft hands that grabbed at her thighs. She didn’t shy away from the familiar touch, moaning around the fake cock as she felt another one press against her lower lips once again.

 

Asuna simply smiled as she reached a hand out and cupped Suguha’s ample breasts. “I hate to say it, but I’m a little jealous… Kirito is going to have a field day with these and do nothing but brag about it each time.” The smile on her lips didn’t fade for a single moment as she slowly pushed her hips forward, forcing  _ each and every inch  _ of the fake shaft into Kirito’s future gift. Her hand remained on the girl’s breast as the strap-on sank into her pussy, her slender fingers digging into the soft skin of Suguha’s tits. “Honestly… It makes me glad that I get to have a taste of them before he does.~”

 

Her breath hitched and caught in her throat as she felt her Mistress’ lips wrap around one of her nipples, her sweet and gentle tongue circling around the erect nub. It was a  _ fantastic  _ feeling to have. Being stuffed full of a fake cock, another one buried in her throat, and a pair of soft lips wrapped around her nipple. All of it together made her inner walls quiver and convulse around the strap-on that was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Suguha wasn’t even entirely sure about when Asuna began thrusting into her. Her mind was far too clouded with lust as she tried to take in and process everything she was feeling.

 

Asuna knew this all too well, too, knowing just how it felt to be in Suguha’s position. She was in it many times long ago when her and Kirito first started to have sex. The memory flashed through her mind enough to make her own spine tingle with desire. “You know what, Suguha….? Neither of us are going to leave my home for the next few days. Until Kirito gets here, you’re going to be my personal fuck toy and you’re going to love every second of that.”

 

There wasn’t a single thought in her mind that told Suguha she would dislike that. Getting to be fucked for days on end just to be given to someone she cherished to be fucked all over again? Nothing could be better in her pleasure-riddled mind. She quickly nodded her head and sucked on the dildo in her throat as much as she could. Other aspects of her life quickly started to not matter as much as what was happening right now. The pleasure that  _ ached  _ in her core was enough to make her not care.

 

Moving her mouth to the other full breast, Asuna bit down on the hard nipple that was in her lips. She quickly gave it a light tug, earning a loud and needy whine from Suguha in return. Learning that Suguha enjoyed having her nipples played with was something that she’d have to tell Kirito when they met again. Combined with the fact that she was picking up the pace of her thrusts to match just how rapidly and harshly Kirito enjoyed fucking someone, Asuna forced moan after moan from her pet’s throat. She happily relished in every one of them as she cupped both of those large breasts in her hands. 

 

Each and every thrust easily pounded against her womb as Asuna fucked her. It caused her tongue to push out of her mouth underneath the dildo that kept her quiet. Drool quickly started to leak out of the corner of her mouth as everything just continued to feel  _ too good.  _ Yet, it all kept her on the edge of her orgasm as if Asuna was testing to see just how long it would take for her to cum like this. Even as her nipple was let go of and another moan rumbled in her throat, everything just felt far better than it had any reason to. She wanted more. Desired more. Urged to cum all over the fake cock that plundered her pussy over and over again. And that’s exactly what she did a moment later.

 

Asuna gasped and giggled as she watched Suguha twist and writhe underneath her. Her smile quickly returned to her soft lips as she felt her pet’s back arch against her stomach, pushing her up off the bed ever so slightly. “My my… Not as long as either of us would like. But, you haven’t cum since we first got in the bath together. You might last long enough to make Kirito cum once. If not….” Another quiet chuckle slipped from her lips, her hands letting go of the large breast they held. “Let’s just say that he’ll make you cum your brains out until all you want is his cock.~”

 

Whining quietly as the toy in her pussy retreated from inside of her, Suguha gasped and groaned around the cock buried in her throat. She didn’t know exactly what Asuna meant by that, already wanting nothing more than to have Kirito’s actual cock inside of her until she couldn’t cum anymore. But, it sounded like something that should be avoided as the faux member in her throat was slowly pulled out of her and slapped against her cheek. “You… you say it like it’s a bad thing, Mistress… How could wanting Kirito’s cock be a bad thing…? Isn’t that what you’re… Doing this for?”   
  
“You’re right about that. It is. But, I’m still not done training you. I will be the minute that he walks into my home with his gift for me. Until then, you’re mine and I’m not going to have you questioning me like that.” Asuna quickly and steadily forced the strap-on back into Suguha, earning a loud wail of pleasure from her before starting to thrust inside of her. Keeping the pace and roughness that she had when the fucking started, she made sure to toss the saliva-coated dildo to the side. “I want to hear yous cream and beg for more. Kirto is going to want it, too. So you better get used to it.”

 

“Yes, Mistress! I promise! I just want you and Master to fuck me as much and as often as you want!~” Her back arched off the bed once again as Asuna started ravaging her pussy another time. If  _ this  _ was going to be how Kirito treated her after she was handed off to him, she wasn’t going to want another more out of her life. Being fucked roughly and passionately by someone that meant so much to her was like a dream come true. “Please don’t stop! I want every inch of your fake cock and Master’s real one buried in me at the same time! You can use me or share me wherever you want to!” Deep down, Suguha found that playing the part of needy slut came far easier than it should have. But that didn’t matter to her as the pleasure began to wash over her body yet again. “I can’t wait to be handed off to him!”


End file.
